<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale Requests: Archie/Kevin by Stattic_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376340">Riverdale Requests: Archie/Kevin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles'>Stattic_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Kevin/Archie; Requests always open, please request through my Tumblr which can be found here:<br/>https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riverdale Requests: Archie/Kevin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you ever notice-“ Archie stops himself, swallowing the comment as Jughead looks up from his burger at the sudden silence.<br/>
“Veronica walk in?” Jughead snorts to himself watching as Kevin walks with his dad, nodding to both of them. Jughead watches Archie hold his breath as he nods back.<br/>
“You okay?” Archie continues eating as if nothing happened. Jughead narrows his eyes.<br/>
“You know Kevin does wrestling right? His dad put him in it a few years ago, to help him with self defense and his confidence.”<br/>
“He does what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrestling, where they wear those dumb unitard-suit things and throw each other to the ground, crawl on top of-“<br/>
“I know what wrestling is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you ask?” Jughead smiles as Archie glances back to where Kevin sits eating with his dad.<br/>
“I just can’t imagine him-“<br/>
“If it makes you feel any better those sweater’s he wears just hide all his muscle.”<br/>
“That doesn’t make me feel better at all.” Archie whines thumping his head onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Betty says he talks about you all the time; I bet he thinks about you more than he even tells Betty, you should just ask him out.” Archie shakes his head.<br/>
“No; I can’t put that kind of pressure on-“<br/>
“Arch, he’s already out; you’re not dragging him out of the closet. He’s a big boy he can handle himself. Besides being with you might be good for anyone else in the closet.”<br/>
“I don’t think I’m his type.” Archie shrugs. Jughead shoves archie’s forehead up and turns his head to stare at Kevin.<br/>
“Did you miss the part where Betty and him don’t shut up about you?”<br/>
“Talking about someone isn’t the same as actually liking them!”</p><p> </p><p>“It depends how much you talk I guess.” Archie jumps back straightening himself up to stare nervously at Kevin.<br/>
“Hey Kev.”<br/>
“So who’s the lucky one then? Veronica?” Kevin smiles and Archie shakes his head.<br/>
“Sorry I have to go, football stuff.” He shoves past Kevin and Jughead laughs at the shock on Archie’s face as he no doubt feels the muscle’s Kevin has under his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Jug I can’t just tell him I like him!!!”<br/>
“Yes you can, trust me he wont reject you..”<br/>
“No like his dad’s the sheriff, I’d be killed if I ever hurt him!!”<br/>
“How could you hurt him?”<br/>
“I don’t know! But I could, he’s so amazing and-“<br/>
“Oh gross you got that look in your eye like he does when he talks about you.”<br/>
“He talks about me??”<br/>
“Arch, he’s had a crush on for years, literally years… oh my god you really are that dumb.” Jughead laughs shaking his head patting Archie on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait till I tell Betty.”<br/>
“No! You can’t tell her cause she’ll tell Kevin!!”<br/>
“Tell me what?” Archie freezes staring at Kevin who smiles.<br/>
“That Archie is-“<br/>
“Trying out for wrestling.” Archie rushes in front of Jughead.<br/>
“Oh, I can help you practice if you need. Just like the basic workout I do, no actual fighting unless you want.” Archie nods side eyeing Jughead who smirks.<br/>
“How many times you think you’ll get him on the ground if you fight?” Jughead questions as Kevin sits across from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh at least five, depending if he can even move once we’re finished the workout I usually do. I’m assuming you keep up with the footballer’s workouts so this is just a little more muscle building and stretches than you’re probably- You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah, fine, just worried I’m not going to live up to your standards.” Archie laughs awkwardly and Kevin rolls his eyes.<br/>
“We don’t have to train if you don’t want to, I’m sure you have plans with Veronica or-“</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean, we can train; just worried I’d disappoint you.”<br/>
“Archie there’s no way you’d disappoint me.”<br/>
“I bet I will.” He bites down on his lip and Kevin looks worriedly at him.<br/>
“Don’t worry about him. He’s stressed about telling his dad.”<br/>
“Oh yeah my dad got pretty upset when I told him; anyways different conversation.” Kevin shrugs but Archie’s arm reach over.<br/>
“Wait your dad got upset when you came out?” Kevin’s nose wrinkles.<br/>
“No, he got upset cause I quit soccer after two games; wait, are you not straight?” Kevin’s eyes widen and Archie ducks his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m uh, bisexual.” He shrugs at Kevin turns to stare at Jughead when Archie thumps his head on the table ignoring both of them. Jughead just smirks.<br/>
“Yeah, Arch was going to tell his dad cause he needs advice on trying to get a guy he has his eye on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I can help. With the advice, I mean I’d assume it’s the same as when you try to pick up a girl; just ask them what they like, take them out to dinner, flex a bit.” He laughs when Archie picks his head up.<br/>
“The last one was a joke.”<br/>
“ I don’t want it to sound fake.”<br/>
“Well practice with me.” Archie stares his entire face going pink as Kevin nods enthusiastically.<br/>
“Okay, uhh, what do you like?”<br/>
“Well that sounded forced. Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I know you!”<br/>
“Then ask something you want to know about me that you don’t already know.”<br/>
“Jughead said you had a crush on me is that true?”<br/>
“Yes. Now try something else.” Kevin stutters slightly.<br/>
“Will you go out with me?”<br/>
“See that works, but not if you’re already on a date.” Kevin laughs nodding to Jughead as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“No, will you go out with me.”<br/>
“Oh. Well yes; I do have a crush on you after all.”<br/>
“And a date with me.” Archie beams winking at Kevin as he stands as the bell rings to lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>